Don't fly too high
by Destiny1195
Summary: Something that came to me while watching the later parts of season 2. Maybe it's just me, but I think the interactions between Pythagoras and Icarus are very homoerotic. So, this is my little drabble of what should have happened in 2:10, after Pythagoras has seen the Oracle. Pairing - Pythagoras/Icarus.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes indeed, I am here with my second story (goodness me, I didn't think it would happen). I should point out that I am not happy with this one. Not at all.**

 **First off, I've never read any Icarus/Pythagoras, I don't know if any actually exist. The idea came to me whilst watching episode 10 (and the one before that I think), in the second season; and watching all the interactions between Pythagoras and Icarus: all the hugging, the meaningful words, and the face cupping...Good god, Icarus cupping Pythagoras' face; if it were my world there would have been kissing at that stage. Preferably more than just kissing.**

 **Those two standing with their foreheads resting against each other, and that little push from Pythagoras – damn shocked they didn't kiss then and there.**

 **Come to think of it, all the interactions between the two are somewhat homoerotic (or maybe that's just me).**

 **I suppose that's why I decided to write this; call it a reimagining of some of the events of the episode. This is set between Pythagoras talking to Melas and leaving the following morning. Other than that, things remain the same.**

 **This is only intended to be a single chapter story, but as with my first story, if it meets with good reviews and the request is made, I will continue this.**

 **Side note, had the pleasure on catching up with Game of Thrones, and I think I'll have to do a GoT inspired story at some point; that Finn Jones is very nice to look at ;) Thoughts on such a thing?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

It was the dead of night. Atlantis lay in silence and darkness; with the curfew Pasiphae established, very few people dared to roam the streets so late on. Even the once thriving tavern life had slowly melted away. Only the Imperial Guard, and a few authorized others, were permitted out.

This presented a certain challenge, to the curly haired blond mathematician, as he crept out of the Temple of Poseidon. His meeting with Melas had been exceptionally fruitful; resulting in an audience with the new Oracle, and the location of his dear friends' father. With that dealt with, and the information filed away, he just needed to get out of sight, and back to safety. Getting in had been simple enough, with the help of Icarus, and a cart full of manure. The things he did for those he cared about.

With these thoughts, his mind returned to the thought of Icarus, his dear friend, and the man who had helped get him to the temple, and had given him a place to stay the night. Icarus, who was loyal, intelligent, and would go to any length to help a friend. Icarus, who had the most enchanting brown eyes imaginable and long curls to match. Icarus, whose skin was tanned to perfection, and was so soft to the touch. Icarus, whose hands had felt so good, cupping his face, and whose lips looked so tempting.

Pythagoras shook his head, and crept forwards, going from shadow to shadow, corner to corner. With so much at stake, it wouldn't do to get too distracted with such thoughts. He hated putting the man at risk, he truly did, but it was necessary to save Jason; and with Jason, all of Atlantis. Pythagoras had no idea when he would next see Icarus after he left Atlantis, though he hoped it would be soon. A part of him hoped, hoped beyond all logical reason, that one day Icarus would...would what? Confess his eternal love? Suddenly swear that he had always been attracted to Pythagoras?

Anyway, Pythagoras thought, Icarus wouldn't have any interest in a bony, unattractive intellectual. Especially a male one at that.

Shaking his head yet again, Pythagoras continued to make his way through the silent streets of Atlantis, hoping to reach the home of his friend before any patrols came across him. And tried his best to ignore the erection that had sprung up at the thought of Icarus.

XXXXXX

Pythagoras had made it back to the house with relative ease. Whilst he had nearly run into a patrol on more than one occasion, he'd managed to evade them. He was, at this moment, sitting across from Icarus, both slowing drinking from cups of wine. The nights events had left them both shaken, but the wine was helping to relax both men.

"So then my friend" The sound of that wonderfully smooth voice left Pythagoras shaking with excitement, not visibly, thank the gods. That mix of humour and general sincerity always did this to him "Did you get the answers you seek?"

Pythagoras swallowed, and took another sip of wine to moisten his now bone dry mouth. He wasn't normally so easily distracted; it must have been the wine and danger. That, or the extreme lack of sex lately.

"Yes, Icarus" Pythagoras blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind; he really wanted to jump across the table and pin the beautiful man in front of him to the floor "I think I have a way to save Jason, it's a bit of a long shot, but I have to try something. He cannot continue down this path..." He trailed off; the desperation and worry evident in his face and voice.

Icarus rose from his chair, and moved over to his friends side, and laid a hand on his should; squeezed.

"Listen to me Pythagoras. You are by far the best man I know, you are selfless, and care for all around you so deeply" At this, Pythagoras put his hand on top of the one on his shoulder, and squeezed in return "In my heart, I know that you will save Jason; with a mind like yours, you can do anything you set your mind too. Even solve those godforsaken triangles of yours"

Pythagoras chuckled in response, and tried in vain to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Hearing things like that always made him blush. The ease at which he was embarrassed, coupled with his pale complexion, must have been the gods' idea of a joke.

He couldn't help but lean to the side ever so slightly, the warmth exuded by Icarus was too tempting, and far too comforting.

"Thank you Icarus, I don't know what I'd do without" His voice was soft, but full of sincerity.

A faint blush rose on the cheeks of the tanned man, unnoticed by the paler blond; hearing things like that always sent his heart into overdrive. Such a compliment from a man who balanced intellect and an unconventional handsomeness made his day.

He squeezed the smaller mans shoulder once more, before removing his hand, instantly missing the feeling of the others hand.

"You should get too sleep Pythagoras, you've got an early start" There was a hint of regret in his voice, something that Pythagoras couldn't entirely explain "I shall miss you, my friend"

Pythagoras stood up, and faced his friend. He gave him a faint smile, though perfectly genuine, and clasped his friends shoulders.

"Thank you for everything" He looked deep into the brown eyes of Icarus "None of this would be possible without your assistance"

Icarus pulled him into a tight embrace. One of many they had shared as of late. They pulled apart after a few moments, just far enough to leave them nose to nose, only a short distance separating them. When Icarus spoke again, his voice was low, and held a slight quake to it.

"Anything for you Py, always anything" He brought his hands up, cupping the face of the blond mathematician "Please be careful, the thought it of something happening to you...it kills me" The honest, raw emotion in his voice left Pythagoras close to tears.

There was an intensity to Icarus that had always drawn him in, like a moth to a candle flame. In this moment, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, Pythagoras could have melted. Being so close, and seemingly so intimate, it was as if his wildness dreams had suddenly come try. Pythagoras placed a hand on the brunettes chest, just over his heart, and felt it beating beneath his palm. The thin red shirt did nothing to conceal the sculpted muscles, or the heat Icarus generated.

"I'll be careful I promise. When all of this is done, we'll sit across from each other and..." He trailed off as he noticed exactly where those beautiful brown eyes were looking, or at least where he thought they were looking. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Icarus was watching his lips, and the look in his eyes...it almost looked like longing and desire, but that wasn't...

At this moment, Pythagoras lost all train of coherent thought, at the feeling of a soft pair of lips gently moving against his own. His eyes drifted shut, as he melted into the kiss, into the feeling of Icarus. It only lasted for a minute, but it was long enough to leave Pythagoras wanting more, craving more of this man's touch.

Icarus licked his lips slow, savouring the taste of the blond. He could spend hours doing that, just kissing and holding such a wonderful man. Looking at him now, he noticed the hunger and desire in Pythagoras's eyes; the slight flush that had crept up his neck, and onto his cheeks.

"I couldn't let you go without doing that at least once Py" Icarus swallowed, before looking into the blue eyes of the man before him "It's just...I mean...I've come to care for you, as more than a friend. Gods, I love you, and I can't let you go until you know that, in case the worst does happen..."

Hearing these words, though rushed as they were, created a warm feeling in Pythagoras's chest; a feeling that spread throughout his body, and eclipsed anything else. He couldn't believe this was happening; all the times he'd wondered, and snuck glances at the man when he thought no one was looking.

A grin broke out on his face, before he leant forwards, connecting his lips with those of the brunette once more. What began as a soft touch, slowly developed into something more passionate, as their lips clashed, and tongues began to explore, dancing for control when they came into contact.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart; looking deep into each other's eyes as they tried to regain their breath.

Pythagoras cupped the face of the brunette, before whispering the words that he had longed to say for so long.

"I love you Icarus"

The next moments were a blur of activity and movement; lips reconnected, arms wound around bodies, as the pair slowly made their way towards the bedroom.

XXXXXX

The pair broke apart long enough to open the bedroom door, and make their way inside the bedroom. Once inside though, they latched onto each other with the same force and longing as before. Hands wandered into hair, and down again to tug on the hem of clothing. By the time they broke apart again, they had collapsed into a heap on the bed, both shirtless.

Pythagoras sat back on his haunches, and took the time to look at the man below him. Skin tanned to perfection, muscles firm and defined, with a light scattering of dark hair. Absolutely divine.

Pythagoras licked his lips, before moving his head down, ready to worship the man below him. He began to slowly suck on a nipple, adding the occasional nip and lick as he saw appropriate, before moving onto the other one. At the same time, he put his hand to work, rubbing and stroking Icarus through his breaches. His ministrations left Icarus a groaning, writhing mess.

"Oh gods...Py..." Icarus ran a hand into the blond curls of the mathematician, before dragging him up for a searing kiss "Do you know how many times I've thought about this happening?"

Pythagoras stroked his face, before kissing his nose, then each cheek in turn.

"Hmm, about as many times as me I think" His tone was teasing, and light, and spoke to how happy this made him.

Icarus smirked up at him, before bucking his hips and rolling them over. He pinned Pythagoras's hands above his head, and began to rock his hips back and forth, with the occasional hip gyration. He began to lightly kiss Pythagoras's neck, before moving back to his lips, and kissing him slowly and passionately.

When he broke the kiss, he looked deep into the sea blue eyes of the slight man below him.

"This is going to be a night you will never forget Py, trust me"

XXXXXX

The house was filled with the sound of flesh colliding with flesh, and the cries of pleasure.

"Harder...Ica...rus...oh gods...harder please" the words tumbled slowly out of Pythagoras's mouth, part sigh of pleasure, part demand for more.

"Anything you desire" came the breathless reply from the sweaty man above him.

Pythagoras was on his back, thin legs wrapped around the toned, tanned body of the man above him. The feeling of Icarus's admittedly large cock moving in and out of him left the man quivering with pleasure.

He'd thought about this very thing happening on so many occasions, turned out the feeling of Icarus pounding him was far better in person that it was in his imagination.

The pace increased, as did his cries of pleasure. Both men were getting close, neither would be able to carry on for much longer.

Icarus's thrusting became erratic, and the cries from the blond man increased in volume and regularity. With a few more thrusts, Pythagoras's inner muscles clenched, as he released over his stomach, with Icarus only moments behind him, as he came deep inside his lover.

XXXXXX

Pythagoras was resting on Icarus's chest, his arms wrapped around him, leaving Pythagoras with the feelings of warmth and safety. He wished he could stay like this for an eternity, in this man's arms, covered by a thin fur.

"Be careful Py, please be careful" Icarus's voice was soft, and quit, his tone worried, and desperate. Pythagoras could feel the soft rumble of his words through his chest. It was soothing, and comforting "I don't want this to be a one night thing Py; oh gods, I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life"

Pythagoras snuggled into his chest, and breathed in that wonderful, slightly spiced sent he had come to love.

"I'll be careful, I promise. I'll come back to you. And then" He lifted his head slightly, and kissed Icarus's chin "Then we can start our lives together"

Icarus looked into the deep blue eyes, and found nothing but affection.

"I love you Py" He stroked the beautiful blond curls, and kissed his nose, before kissing his lips again.

Pythagoras snuggled back into his chest, and felt two strong arms tighten around him. Maybe love was enough, even though a relationship of that nature wasn't exactly acceptable in their society, it was still worth a shot.

"And I love you. With all my heart"

With that, the pair settled down to sleep, in preparation for what was to come that morning. An early morning, and one final gambit to save a friend.

 **Reviews are welcome, be they good or bad. In the long run, it helps me improve.**

 **Without making this sound like a rather shameless attempt at self advertising, I would appreciate it if you had a read of my first (and longest story) "Why have you waited to embrace me?" Maybe even leave a review for me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got too admit, I didn't think I'd be continuing with this story, but, here I am. Maybe it's because of the season finale, or the fact that the show is now ending, but I've got some good reviews for this. I don't know for how long, or where this is going, but I will post some more chapters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review this; to ValkyrieVeela who thought this was worthy of being followed, and to Bernie-chan and hazelsherlock for setting this as a favourite**

 **The Normal Freak – if you do write anything in this pairing, please tell me, I'd love to read it**

 **And a little personal thank you to Pythacarushobbit, great to find another lover of the pairing**

 **One other note before we get on with things – if you are a fan of Pythagoras/Icarus, then I suggest you read "Forgiveness" by Pythacarushobbit, wonderful little story I think.**

 **Sorry if I've garbled the story line, I'm running roughly along the same lines as the show; I just can't completely remember what happened a few weeks ago.**

 **Alright then people, let's get on with it then.**

Icarus sat alone on his bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd done it. Sold out the man he loved like that.

Pythagoras had left that morning, to track down a man that may or may not be able to save his friend from the inner darkness. They'd spent a wonderful night together, wrapped in each other's arms, expressing their love for each other physically and verbally. The sex did bring a slight smile to his lips, but barely enough to raise the all encompassing despair he currently felt.

When they weren't fucking each other's brains out, they were talking. Talking about all the things they'd dreamed of for years; plans for the future, places they wanted to go and yet...

And yet Icarus had sold out his location to free his father from the dungeons. What made it even worse, was the fact that all the information had garnered him was the guarantee that his father would spend the rest of his lifetime in a dungeon cell. Better than being executed he supposed. But was it worth it at such a higher price?

He felt like such a fool, and the worse man alive. He'd sacrificed one person he loved, to help another. Now, that the act had been done, he regretted it. He regretted it with every ounce of his being.

Tears began to stream down his face, as he let out a strangled cry. Only now did the full gravity of the situation occur to him. He'd sold out the only man he ever loved to someone who may well kill him.

"Oh gods, what do I do?"

XXXXXX

His heart was racing.

Sweat streamed down his face, and his muscles cried out in agony.

Pythagoras had become more comfortable with the idea of combat, but not enough to give him the confidence and ease that Jason and Hercules possessed. Not to mention the stamina. The wiry mathematician had trouble keeping up with them, but the situation demanded it.

They'd been ambushed by Pasiphae's forces.

Whilst the group had fought off the attackers, they had no idea how many remained, let alone where Jason was.

For the moment, they did all they could do: stay hidden and recuperate as much as possible before they made a move. Whether that was to a safer location, or too find the now missing Jason, was another matter.

Pythagoras sat in a small cave, whilst the others investigated the surrounding area. The ground was hard, and cold, and the interior was dim. Whilst it wasn't the most welcoming of surroundings, Pythagoras relished it. The dark and the chill calmed his nerves, and helped him recover from the ardour of battle.

His mind should have been on the issue at hand, planning a next move, working out the angles. Instead, he found himself distracted. Distracted by thoughts of a certain dark haired, tan skinned man.

His Icarus; the man he'd given his heart to.

He thought about the night they'd spend together, the things they'd said, and the things they did. It brought a smile to his face, and a sharp pang to his heart.

Pythagoras was worried about him, especially after all the risks he'd been taking lately. Helping a friend was one thing, and honourable act; helping a friend against a tyrant Queen was another matter all together.

Pythagoras lowered his head, and shut eyes. He'd never been a religious man, something that often made him stand out in this world ruled by gods and magic, but this time, this time he wished for the faith others had. He wished for the simple ability to trust his fate, and those around him, to a mystical entity that may or may not exist.

Sitting in cave, thinking about the man he loved, Pythagoras did something he hadn't done in years; he prayed.

"Please gods, keep him safe, keep Icarus safe"

XXXXXX

The group had moved on, settling into what was deemed a more 'secure' location. Something that essentially translated to lots of rocks, and a depression the in the ground large enough to conceal four people.

Pythagoras had settled atop a flat rock outcropping; whilst it wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, it was mostly smooth. With a bundled up cloak under the head, it could be described as comfortable. If he had taken one of his more mind altering tonics.

He'd chosen a spot a little way away from everyone else, and concealed by a large bush – with Hercules snoring, and Ariadne's near constant shifting, he needed the solitude to sleep. Pythagoras wasn't sure where Aeson was, the man seemed to huddle into a corner amongst his rags and disappear. An impressive talent, though one any member of the living dead would no doubt develop.

Lying on the cold rock surface, arms folded over his stomach, his mind began to wander. Sleep had been denied him for hours, be it from constant worry, or an all encompassing fatigue that he could not rid himself of. So he turned to his new favourite occupation – thinking about Icarus.

He thought about his soft, dark hair, and how it felt to tangle his fingers in it; the light dusting of hair on his chest, the toned stomach; the strong arms that made him feel so safe. Sun kissed skin that made his heart race, and left his mouth dry with desire.

He thought about his lips – lips that left a burning pleasure wherever they touched, a pleasure that radiated throughout Pythagoras' entire body.

Calloused hands that could make his skin tingle with the slightest touch; could make him shiver with desire when the touches became more demanding, more frenzied.

He thought about the way it felt to be pinned underneath Icarus, how his deep, slow thrusts had left him vibrating with pleasure, and the need for release. How the soft, breathless moans had felt against his ear, when it was Icarus pinned beneath him.

Pythagoras' hand strayed down, skimming over his body, until it reached the fast growing bulge in his breeches, and rubbed himself gently. He bit his lip, and slowly unlaced his lower coverings, before shimmying them down his lean legs.

The touch of the chill air on his lower regions hardened him further; a feeling that was intensified when he removed his shirt. The feeling of that light wind wafting over his nipples, turning them into solid peeks, created a tingling sensation throughout his body.

Now fully uncovered, he began to stroke himself in earnest; slow firm strokes with a slight twist at the end, further stimulating his penis.

He raised hi free hand to his mouth, and began to suckle on two of his fingers. He took them out of his mouth, and slowly trailed them down his body, leaving a faintly wet trail in their wake.

He moved his fingers down, past his now heavy testicles, towards his entrance. .

"Oh gods..." He groaned, as he slid his fingers inside himself.

The combined feeling of his fingers plunging in and out, and his steady strokes had him quivery with pleasure, his release fast approaching. And all the while, he thought of nothing but Icarus, and wished with every ounce of his being that he was here, and it was his hands evoking such feelings of pleasure.

He pace increased, hand now gliding over his penis, slick with pre-cum. His rhythm became erratic, as his orgasm build up, slowly moving to overcome him.

With a final deep thrust of his fingers, his orgasm rushed over him. His hips bucked upwards with the force of it, thick ropes of cum covering his stomach and chest; some landing in his open mouth.

His body quivered a few more times, as he rode the waves of pleasure. His heart beat slowed, and his eyes grew heavy. He licked his lips, relishing the taste of himself, though wishing it was the seed of another man.

He withdrew his fingers from himself, and remained in a boneless heap for a few minutes longer. His orgasm had taken all the remaining energy out of him, and now he wanted to do nothing more than sleep; sleep with the arms of another around him.

He took a small piece of fabric out of his pack, and wiped himself down, before redressing. He removed another item from his pack, a small gift he'd been given by Icarus. Nothing special, or even particularly meaningful, but it gave him a certain feeling a comfort.

One of Icarus's tunics, so Pythagoras always felt as if he had part of the man with him.

He turned onto his side, and brought his knees up to his chest. He pulled a cloak over himself; a dark red cloak he'd borrowed from Icarus. He didn't want to take it, but the man had insisted; just in case he was a little too cold. The gesture brought a small smile to hi face.

Pythagoras buried his head in the tunic, breathing in the scent of the man he loved, before he rolled it into a ball and held it in his arms.

"I miss you my love, I miss you so much" Pythagoras closed his eyes, and felt exhaustion wash through his body "We'll be together again. Soon."

He drifted into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, with a smile on his face.

 **Now, I know it wasn't technically Pythagoras/Icarus smut, but I thought a little hint of the two of them might be appreciated. Anyway, who doesn't like a masturbation scene?**

 **Oh dear, I'm a disturbed individual.**

 **Reviews are welcome, be they good or bad. I will be continuing with this story, for those of you who have asked**


End file.
